The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia erinus, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘LOBZ0008’.
‘LOBZ0008’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium large, light blue flowers with narrow white markings, strong stems with medium long inflorescences, dark green foliage, rounded leaves, free branching, and a compact, tight and upright plant habit.
‘LOBZ0008’ originates from a hybridization made in May 2008 in Andijk, The Netherlands.
The female parent was the proprietary (now commercial) Lobelia plant ‘Tech Heplib’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,760, initially designated ‘LOB04-286-1’, having light blue flowers, upright plant habit with dark leaves and strong, short stems. This variety has smaller flowers and darker green foliage than ‘LOBZ0008’.
The male parent of ‘LOBZ0008’ was the proprietary Lobelia plant identified as ‘LOB07-204-2’ (unpatented), with deeper blue flower color, longer stems, and more trailing plant habit than ‘LOBZ0008’.
The resulting seed was sown in June 2009 and ‘LOBZ0008’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in August 2009 in a controlled environment in Andijk, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LOBZ0008’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2010 in a controlled environment in Andijk, The Netherlands.